Vehicle doors can be relatively heavy and cumbersome for those having limited manual dexterity and/or strength. Particularly, when a vehicle door is open, the door is often difficult for an individual to reach and close from within the vehicle without having to extend one's arm beyond, or substantially beyond the frame of the vehicle door. When a vehicle door is opened in inclement weather, e.g. in a heavy down pour, it would be useful and convenient to have a device for closing the door from within the vehicle without having to extend one's arm beyond the protective cover of the vehicle.
In addition, car maintenance, cleaning and upkeep often require retention of numerous tools within the vehicle, which often take up a large amount of space in a car or other vehicle. It would be convenient to construct a hand tool for a vehicle that is collapsible into a storage position that is relatively compact and is extendable into a working position to perform additional vehicle maintenance tasks that typically require a significant reach
It would be convenient and desirable for a vehicle owner to have one tool that is able to perform all such functions to aid in closing and/or opening a door that is adaptable for cleaning and/or maintaining the vehicle as one vehicle hand tool unit.